


You are my dream

by Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Задание:SCP-990 - Человек из снов(полноразмертут)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	You are my dream

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)
> 
> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/ad/cb/hVOZnJNx_o.jpg))


End file.
